Episode:441
Superintendent John Heaton talks the team through the planned raid on a crack house and explains that he wants to pick up Kenzie Adams, one of Sun Hill’s major suppliers, and his right hand man, Darren Haynes. New girl, PC Diane Noble, is introduced to the team and is paired up with Sergeant Smithy for the day. The officers spring into action as the raid gets underway. DS Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter manage to catch a suspect before the evidence is flushed away and Diane makes a good start at Sun Hill when she and Smithy arrest Darren. Following the raid, PCs Honey Harman and Yvonne Hemmingway are shocked to discover an elderly lady, Janet Fenton locked in a room at the crack house. They soon realise that Janet, disturbed by the commotion, is having a heart attack. Meanwhile, Sun Hill coppers raid the house next door when they suspect Kenzie is in there only to find a frightened elderly couple cowering inside. Outside the neighbours house, John is left is fuming when Inspector Gina Gold criticises his heavy-handed tactics and impulsive actions. As Janet recovers in hospital, Smithy and Diane get a result when they manage to arrest Kenzie Adams. Back at the station, John and Gina are frustrated when Kenzie gives a ‘no comment’ interview. Meanwhile, Honey discovers that Janet is Kenzie’s grandmother and persuades her make a statement against him – it is evident that her grandson locked her up so that he could use her house as a crack den. However, before Honey can interview Janet, she suffers another heart attack and dies. On hearing of her death, Kenzie decides to use the situation to his advantage by suing the police over her death and Superintendent Heaton’s ‘Zero Tolerance’ approach soon attracts unwelcome criticism from the press. During the investigation, Phil sees a clearly upset Sam talking to a doctor at the hospital. She changes the subject when he asks if she’s worried about the baby and continues to look for evidence on Kenzie. Later that day, suffering from stomach pains, Sam admits to Phil that she is miscarrying and he persuades her to go home. When DS Stuart Turner turns up at the house, Sam forces him to admit he wasn’t ready for a family. Resolute, Sam ends their relationship when she realises Stuart is still unwilling to offer her the commitment she needs. Elsewhere, Diane and Smithy come across Joe Preston, an elderly drunk who is busy fighting fellow drunk, Alfie Lovelace. Alfie is trying to take Joe’s shoes in lieu of the money he owes him. Smithy sends them on their way with a caution but when Joe is later hospitalised following another attack, Alfie is number one suspect. But, when smartly dressed witness to the attack, Andrew King starts behaving strangely, Smithy and Diane become suspicious. They soon realise Andrew is hiding something from them. A tough day ends badly for John when he and Gina come to blows again about his policing methods. Angry, John tells Gina that if she doesn’t agree with his policies, then she should leave Sun Hill. John’s day gets worse when he arrives home late and is accused of seeing another woman by this wife, Rhiannon – his home-life is clearly strained and the only person who can lift his mood is his young daughter, Charlie, who has Down’s Syndrome. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22